Pong PING
by greenotaku
Summary: How can a new Pong game cause a threat to the entire world and the human race? Find out when a new Pongbased virus known as the PING is created. Please review.
1. Introducing, The PING Virus!

It was 2007 and the Wii was finally released but they decided to make something simple, so they released "Pong: The Next Revolution", but it wasn't selling well. But it turned out that there was a virus that was copied to every new Pong game. It was known as the PING. So soon stores stopped supplying people with "Pong: The Next Revolution" and then people couldn't even find it on eBay. It turns out that Nintendo found a way to recycle every Pong disc. But little did they no, this would cause a lot more than crappy recycled objects.

It turned out that every product made from the plastic was infected with PING and this didn't just damage the game. It was causing many health problems and people were dying. Scientists tried to find the cause (or cure for that matter) of this disaster, but the results were inconclusive. Many people held protests against the PING virus and they thought the government was lying to them. Riots broke out and finally scientists found a match. It was a simple plastic cup and using a scanner they were able to identify the virus, but they still didn't have a cure, so they had to keep the sample temporarily in an anti-bacterium case. The next day newspapers and magazines published articles talking about the PING virus along with the following quote from President George W. Bush:

"The new PING virus may soon cause an international catastrophe, and everyone worldwide must join together to terminate them and stop this possible apocalypse."

People were calling this the end of the world and we everyone was in panic. Already the PING virus killed an estimated 500 people and nearly 10,000 are infected with the computerized virus. Scientists soon looked for people who could enter the plastic cup in order to negotiate (or destroy) with the PINGs. They were able to recruit Pac-Man, Mr. Game & Watch, and the original 2-D Mario. (3-D Mario was too busy)

"Using the… blah blah blah blah (rambles on for the next 30 minutes)… we will be able to transfer you three into the plastic cup to talk to the PINGs, okay?" one of the scientists explains. The three of them all shake their heads acting like they knew what she had just said. So they got into their new suits and were inserted into the PING universe.

They began to go through a porthole surrounded by many colors including ones that weren't even invented yet. When they got there, it was mainly empty and the only colors that you could see were black, white, and blue. They looked around them and saw that they were inside the main menu from the game that this was recycled from. "Whoa, look!" Mario exclaimed while pointing at the blue. They all looked and saw that instead of 'Pong: The Next Revolution', it said 'Ping: The Next Revolution.'

"Well they're definitely here," Mr. Game & Watch commented. Mario told the others to find a way to the PINGs, but they couldn't find any clues on the menu that could give them even the smallest hint of where they might be. So they decided that they had to start a game of Pong.

"But how are we going to be able to control our paddle if we don't have a Wii remote?" Pac-Man asked. But before anyone could answer they were already in the game. They saw two paddles and a ball. And they were on the court. "Ooh, lunch!" Pac-Man yelled. He began chasing the ball, mistaking it for a food in one of his games. But he was just going in circles because the two paddles were hitting them too fast to each other for him to catch up.

The ball began going faster and faster, until soon it bumped into Mr. Game & Watch. "Hey!" he yelled at the paddle on the left, "That wasn't nice!"

Pac-Man then got lucky when the ball was heading for him and he ate it. "Yuck, tastes rancid."

The left paddle actually created a mouth on itself and taunted, "So, what are you going to do about it you measly little man? If you haven't noticed you're the size of the ball we were hitting! Speaking of which, we need a new ball." He then confronted Mr. Game & Watch and bumped him towards his opponent.

The right paddle then said to the new ball, "I'm about to win because it's 11 to 12 and I'm up." He then bumped him and after a few more hits Mr. Game & Watch curved purposely causing the left paddle to miss.

"Hey, you made me angry, you won't like me when I'm angry!" the left paddle told Mr. Game & Watch. He then turned green and grew twice the size. He then used the blocks that created him to make a circle with a space in the middle and of course inside the space was Mr. Game & Watch.

"Help me, guys!" he pleaded his allies.

"We've got to go help him," Mario encouraged Pac-Man and soon they were off.


	2. Wonderful World of a Plastic Cup

And so Mario and Pac-Man split up and while Mario was fighting the Hulkish left paddle, Pac-Man went to where Mr. Game & Watch was being held prisoner. Pac-Man tried everything he could but it was going to be possible. He then said to himself in frustration, "Ugh, what am I going to do! It looks like the only thing that can brake this is a Hulkish paddle like that one… wait a second." Now there was a two-dimensional light bulb over Pac-Man's head. "Hold on, Game & Watch. I'll be right back." He then began to run to the right paddle. _Wugga wugga wugga wugga wugga wugga. _"Right paddle, I need your help. Look I know you probably being controlled by the PING viruses, but you have to get a hold of yourself for me, okay?"

The right paddle tries to get in his own zone for a moment and soon he turns into a giant drop of milk with two small eyes and a big smile. The drop then looks at the perplexed look on Pac-Man's face. "What?" the milk drop says sarcastically, "So I'm a milk drop! Blame me for some kid wanting to drink milk out of a cup one night!"

Pac-Man ignores his form and continues, "I need you to help me get Mr. Game & Watch out of that white prison cell." The milk droplet was unconvinced, but some more of Pac-Man's persuasion, he gave in to the escape plan.

But meanwhile, 2-D Mario was struggling to keep up with the enormous, green paddle. "Come on, is that all you got you red and blue plumber?" the paddle taunted. But that was probably "all he got," or at least by the looks of it. Mario looked exhausted. The small part of him that was a mild tan was now turning bright red, almost as bright as the red in his ensemble.

The giant milk drop then began to splash onto the white circle repeatedly, and soon it melted. Mr. Game & Watch then yelled, "Yes, I am free!"

"Now then," the milk drop said, "let's get that paddle!" Mr. Game & Watch and Pac-Man agreed without hesitation, and they headed towards the mutated left paddle.

Mario was just knocked down by the paddle, but instead of hitting the ground he was caught by Mr. Game & Watch. Mario looked around and already had a valid guess in his head what had happened while he was busy fighting the left paddle. The four of them then started charging for the paddle. The left paddle then changed into the form of the original DK from the 1980 video game, _Donkey Kong_. "He can change form!" Mario exclaimed after the green paddle changed its form. He then threw a pile of barrels at Mario knocking him out.

Then the paddle changed its appearance into Blinky, the red ghost in _Pac-Man_, probably the most devious and mischievous ghost of the bunch. He then just touched Pac-Man once and he was down and out.

"And then there was him, Mr. Game & Watch." the image of Blinky said suspiciously. "What am I going to do with you?" He then put on a big smile and suddenly vanished. Both the milk drop and Mr. Game & Watch looked around to see where he had disappeared to. Then suddenly in the distance was a black figure like Mr. Game & Watch, only in the form of a female. The milk drop wasn't at all interested, but then he looked at Mr. Game & Watch and he instantly knew what the left paddle's plan was. So he tried to convince the shadow of a man not to go over to "Miss Game & Watch," but his attempts did not succeed. He had gone over to her, and of course she hit him with a frying pan.

She then turned to the milk drop that is once again her opponent. It was now all up to the milk drop. So the female shadow changed her form again, only now into another milk drop. They began fighting each other, both of them looking exactly the same. As a matter of fact, the only way you could tell who was who was that the infected one had a gun in his hand, which he soon dropped as the battle urged on.

Soon the three of them woke up to find the two identical milk drops fighting each other. They were all looking in bad shape when they first woke up, but none of their pains were bad enough to end their mission. "Huh?" Mario said, very confused at this sight. "Which one is which?" None of them answered. "Well we have to help somehow!" Mario encouraged his buddies. "Come on." He then led them to the battle. Mario then spotted the gun on the ground, and he grabbed it. There was only was piece of ammunition left. "Looks like I'm going to have to make a risky decision."

One of the milk drops soon noticed Mario with the gun, and that signaled them both to stop the fight. Mario couldn't choose. Who was he going to shoot? It was all going to go by chance. Pac-Man said to shoot the right milk drop, but Mr. Game & Watch urged 2-D Mario to zap the other. It was all up to this choice. After a good minute, Mario quickly shot the gun in their direction.


End file.
